Forbidden Fruit
by purpleviolets
Summary: Missing scene Bella's dream after the meadow scene, while she sleeps in Edward's arms Set in between Ch. 13 and end of Ch. 14


Disclaimer: Twilight and associated characters to not belong to me, but Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: This is a scene I've added in between the end of Ch 13 and the beginning of Ch 14. This had not been beta'd. I have, however read through it and spellchecked. Any mistakes left behind are entirely my fault.

* * *

The last thing I remembered was being more tired than I realized, exhausted from the long day and more mental and emotional stress I was used to, I drifted to sleep in his cold arms.

My sleep is fitful, filled with dreams. I see the Edward's face, his prone body laying in the meadow we were at today, the grass rippling in the wind, and the sunlight dancing on his skin.

The sunlight fades and turns into dark.

I'm in the woods again. Watching Edward and the beast.

_No. Not this one._

The sunlight returns. We are back at the meadow. This was less relaxed than before. It was a hungry dream. Our mouths were everywhere at once. The kissing is feverish and desperate. There was no tentativeness, no hesitation.

I stared into his golden eyes, completely dazed. I forgot to breathe.

Suddenly, he was nibbling at my neck, the small nips almost hurt, but definitely inflamed. We're rolling together, a wheel of hands and lips, tongues and desperate, exploring fingers. A pressure builds inside of me, becoming so great, I expect to spontaneously combust at any given moment. And when I feel like I'm about to burst into flames, I jolt awake, sitting up.

I check my lips for kiss swollenness, but feel my same smooth lips, my breath ragged, my clothing damp and my heart hammering wildly in my chest.

A slightly deranged laugh escapes from my lips.

1:00 my clock tells me.

I fall back onto the bed, and clenched my hands into fists until the darkness swallowed me again.

* * *

The muted light of yet another day eventually woke me. I lay with my hand across my face, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. and then the previous day flooded back into my awareness.

"Oh!" I sat up so fast it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack... but I like it."

His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Edward! You stayed!" I rejoiced, and thoughtless threw myself across the room and into his lap. in the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrolled enthusiasm.

I stared up at him, afraid that I had crossed the wrong line.

But he laughed.

"Of course," he answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction.

"I was sure it was a dream." I murmured, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

"You're not that creative," He said, chuckling.

I scowled, yet happy it wasn't a dream.

"By the way, what did you dream of last night?" He asked casually.

"I don't remember," I said, feeling my blush and my palpitating heart betray me.

He looked at me dubiously.

I made the mistake of staring into his eyes defiantly.

_Damn! _I swore silently in my head.

"Really?" He asked, breathing into my face.

"Uh, what?" I asked feeling stupid and dazed.

"You don't really remember what you dreamt about last night?"

"You." I said quietly.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Bella, as I said, if I could dream it would be about you and I'm not ashamed of that. So what was I doing in your dream?"

"Um, I couldn't really see clearly," I said. I'm a horrible liar when it really counts.

"I'm sure your dream was very vivid" He breathed in my ear.

I was wondering how to reply to that when I felt his tongue lick a trail up the side of my cheek.

And the dam broke.

"Wewereatthemeadowexploring." I said, too quickly.

"Exploring what?" He looked at me curiously.

"Oh, you know, exploring..." I trailed off.

"You're wearing different clothing." I stated.

"Well, it would have been inappropriate for the neighbors to see what I had been wearing, wouldn't it?" He asked.

"I didn't miss anything anyway, you were very deeply asleep, and the talking had come earlier."

"What did I say?" I asked him.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours. Now, what were we exploring, dearest Bella?"

"Each other." I whispered the words barely louder than a breath escaped my lips.

Surprisingly, he didn't question me further.

"You said you love me." He said, smiling.

"You already knew that"

"But it's nice, hearing it from you."

"I love you." I said, earnestly.

"I know." He said, kissing me on the cheek.


End file.
